


We Don't Know How This Could End

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, In My Feels, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Romance, Wedding, anyway, based off, canonverse, crystal clear, i just felt like writing it, listening to hayley williams, so short, you don't have to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Sasuke's laying next to Naruto in the valley they just destroyed.....and he's wondering if it's really okay to love.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru, SasuNaruSasu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	1. You Stayed When Nobody Else Did

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i did this so spontaneously af. 
> 
> been listening to crystal clear by hayley williams on REPEAT, and today i watched episode 478 of naruto..
> 
> i was just thinking about a conversation that could've happened together as sasuke and naruto laid in the rocks, bleeding out...
> 
> then my fingers started moving..
> 
> UGH they're so fucking cute. that's my favorite episode. i've seen it so many times and i always cry.
> 
> dajlskf ANYWAY!!!
> 
> i hope it's still enjoyable even though it's not like my normal things.
> 
> \- sage.

How did Naruto always do this?

Every time he spoke, Sasuke wanted to listen. It didn’t matter when, or what kind of mood he was in; Naruto would open his stupid mouth, and Sasuke was there…

..no matter how hard he tried not to be.

It pissed him off. Why would anyone try so hard for someone like him? It makes no sense. 

Naruto shouldn’t waste his time.

And yet…

He’s never stopped.

What is it about the idiot that draws Sasuke to him?

Is it his smile? His laugh? The way his blue eyes sparkle when he’s ready to fight..

..or when he wants to kiss…

Sasuke didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand.

What does Naruto want with someone like him?

“You don’t get it, do you?”

No, he doesn’t. It makes no sense.

“It hurts me, too.”

It hurts him? 

Sasuke knows what that’s like…

…

“Who’s to say I won’t do it again?”

“I’ll just stop you again.”

Sasuke opened his eyes. The sky was pink; the sun setting, the moon rising. He turned his head to see the only person who has ever actually fucking cared about him since his family laying there..his eyes closed..

But he was breathing.

None of this make sense, but does that matter?

Who cares if it doesn’t make sense.

Sasuke wants nothing more than to keep Naruto around.

He should’ve learned from the first time he thought he killed Naruto, but really..taking it all on alone is what he thought was right..

…but maybe it wouldn’t be bad to take everything on with Naruto by his side.

Blue eyes opened slowly, and then met dark.

“Hey Sasuke, maybe we’ll be able to move soon,” Naruto smiled a small, stupid smile…

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke, every word hurting as he did.

“Hm?” A glint of curiousness—

“Marry me.”

…

….

Naruto’s eyes widened, “I’m— what?”

“You don’t want to leave my side,” Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. After all he did for him, it’s plain as day.

“Right—“

“So marry me.” 

The bruised face next to him searched his; it was only a moment before a smile so big, so genuine, and so beautiful appeared on his face—

“Okay.”

…Sasuke couldn’t help his smile either, “You better not make me regret this.” He wished he could move..

“I wish I could kiss you right now.”

Dark eyes widened. Naruto always reading his fucking mind. “I—“

“You ask me to marry you, but you’re surprised I want a kiss?” The laugh he loved echoed in the rubble, “You really are dumb.”

“Says you, idiot,” Sasuke joined his laughter for a little bit.

It really fucking hurt.

It was easy to enjoy each other’s presence as the time passed, even in the mostly silence, since it still hurt to talk.

And then, finally…

They were rescued.


	2. And Now, I'll Stay With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto get married <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! one of my readers suggested i write the wedding to my last little ficlet i did, and i couldn't stop thinking about it, so i just spit this out real quick!!!
> 
> i hope y'all like it (:
> 
> i love these two SO MUCH!
> 
> thank you for the idea, friend!!!
> 
> \- sage.

Today’s the day.

It feels so surreal. Sasuke never saw himself in this position before.

He was looking at himself in the mirror, all dressed up in the traditional wedding attire; his color choice is black, of course. Thankfully his hair was cooperating as well. It’s longer now, and he usually wears it to hide his rinnegan, but today..

Well, he pulled it back just for Naruto.

The blonde was always tucking Sasuke’s hair behind his ear when they were together, so why not save him the trouble?

 _“Let me see your face,”_ he’d say.

Sasuke’s stomach was in knots; he took a deep breath.

Fighting a God was easier than this.

“Sasuke?” Sakura’s voice came from behind him. He turned around. The look in her eyes said it all, “Naruto is going to cry.”

“Looks like not just him,” Sasuke starting walking toward his friend, “Don’t cry your makeup off yet.”

She was smiling, and willing away the tears, “Sorry, sorry! I can’t help myself,” she shook her head slightly, “I’m just so, so happy for you.”

Their eyes met for a bit. Sasuke smiled softly, and then reached out to pull her in for a hug with his arm, “Thank you for everything.”

She slowly wrapped her arms around him, and then rested her head on his chest for a little bit, “We have to get going.”

“I know.”

“Are you ready?”

“I’m nervous,” Sasuke admitted. A rarity.

“I’m sure the nerves will die down as soon as you see your future husband,” she grabbed his hand, and walked him out.

He could hear the crowd from the hall he was walking down. So many people are here. People who once hated him..

..still might hate him.

And who could blame them?

But today wasn’t about that. 

No. 

Today was about marrying Naruto Uzumaki.

The time was ticking so quickly, and yet too slowly. Sasuke wanted to get this over with..

…

“Sasuke?” Sakura again. She squeezed his hand, “Let’s go.”

… 

He nodded once, and then walked out, her arm linked with his. 

Naruto was already at the end of the aisle, blue eyes shining from all the way up there…

Every single one of Sasuke’s worries left.

The audience around him didn’t matter. All that mattered was Naruto.

The white attire was beautiful on him. He was practically glowing. 

Like the sun.

As always.

Once they were facing each other, the ceremony started, but honestly…

Sasuke wasn’t listening to anything Iruka was saying about them.

All he could focus on was the man in front of him.

The boy who fought him for years just to bring him back..

..to show him what love meant.

The one Sasuke would do _anything_ for.

“Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband?”

Thankfully, hearing his name brought him out of his lover’s eyes for a moment, “I do.” He slid the gold ring on Naruto’s finger.

“And do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sasuke Uchiha to be _your_ husband?”

“I do,” the blonde grinned after he said it, and then put the silver band around Sasuke’s.

Their eyes never left each other.

“Well then,” Iruka giggled slightly, “you may kiss.”

Naruto pulled Sasuke’s arm, causing a slight gasp from the man, and then dipped him down, “I love you,” he said before pressing his lips against the others.

Once they pulled apart, Sasuke smiled back, “I love you, too.”

———

The rest of the evening was spent by each other’s side, walking around, being congratulated, and showered in gifts. It was different from anything Sasuke was used to..

..but anything is possible with his husband by his side.

Naruto made sure to sneak in flirty whispers.

“You look beautiful,” he’d tell Sasuke.

Or, “I love your eyes.”

Or, “Your ass looks really good.”

Stupid shit like that…he said it all every chance he got.

The whole night was foreplay.

By the time the ceremony was over, and the two of them went back to their place—

“Well, Mr. Uzumaki,” Naruto’s tone was still playful. He started undressing, “shall we make this marriage official?”

Sasuke smirked, walking over to him, then starting to help him undress, “I’ve been looking forward to this all day, Mr. Uchiha.”

The lovers’ mouths met, and the rest of the night was spent learning to love each other even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh they're just too cute.


End file.
